PJO Snippets
by thinking hurts my brain
Summary: Yes, Snippets is a technical term. All of these are extremely random. *puts on glasses* DEAL WITH IT. There are many pairings, but mostly Percabeth. Hints of Tratie. Doubtful Thalico.
1. Incapacitated Dummies

**sup. thanks to people who reviewed my stories and voted on the poll. it's not done yet, so vote please! I don't own PJO R&R!**

* * *

_I really should help with plans for capture the flag,_ I thought to myself as I sat in the arena, glaring at the dummies set up for our use. Instead of helping, I was hiding away like a coward.

I stood up, grasping my knife in my hand. I didn't really know what I was doing. I stopped in front of the first dummy, and looked down at the short blade in my hand.

_Luke... I miss you._

I was surprised to see a water droplet on my knife. I glanced up at the sky. A clear, sunny day. Zeus was in a good mood. I looked back down at my knife. There was more water, dripping steadily. I raised a hand to my eye, and felt the moisture there.

_Luke, why did you have to leave me? I thought we were a family._

I know I shouldn't feel this way. Everything was cleared up and okay now. At least, that's what I told myself. I raised my now soaking knife, and viciously sliced the dummy open. Straw jumped out at me, but I sliced through that too.

I hacked at the dummy, panting slightly from the work. When it was reduced to a pile of straw and an empty potato sack, I moved on to the next dummy.

"Damn you, Luke! Why?! Why did you do this to me?" I said aloud, slicing the dummy down the middle. By now, there was a constant flow of water from my eyes that I couldn't stop. For a moment, I wished that I had Percy's water controlling abilities. Maybe they could stop tears too.

"I don't understand! I feel so alone!" I wiped at my raining eyes furiously, then slashed the next dummy to shreds. There were only two more left.

I stopped in front of the next one and slowly drove my knife into its belly, then slowly sliced in a spiral. Then, I slashed all of its limbs off. Then, I stabbed two 'x's for eyes with a sad slash for a mouth.

I steeled my resolve, and sliced it horizontally across the middle. I trudged to the last dummy.

"I guess I'll never know. Goodbye, Luke." I cut off the dummy's head in one fluid strike. I turned around, and saw Percy with a concerned but kind of frightened look on his face.

"Are you okay? You were kind of screaming."

"I was not."

"Yeah, you were."

"Okay. So your point is?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Annabeth. Talk to me," he said walking over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Maybe later." Percy's eyebrows furrowed, then he smoothed out his expression.

"Okay," he said. "Soooo," he said, drawing the word out. "I really hope you weren't thinking about me when you were mutilating those dummies."

I froze. Percy hadn't even crossed my mind when I was hacking at those dummies. Except for the water thing. I shook my head. His brows furrowed again, and he reached a hand up to wipe a tear away. I was so stiff by now that if you hit me against Percy's hard head, it just might have cracked.

He usually didn't show this much affection for me. For anyone. Why now? Why did he make butterflies explode in my stomach? Why did he have to make my heart skip a beat and my breath hitch in my throat? Why, why, why?

"Why am I crying?" I asked him. For once I didn't feel shame for it. I let the tears drip off the end of my lashes.

"Because you feel betrayed by Luke and you want to know how he could do such an awful thing to you?"

"Way to be sensitive," I mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Never mind, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl." He retracted his hand, just noticing that he still had his hand on my face. I could feel the blush on my face, and I quickly turned away to hide it.

"I... I better go. See you later, Percy."

"Bye." I sprinted off to my cabin to sort my feelings out.

* * *

**Confused Annabeth. Hard to do. Congrats, Percy.**

**R&R!**


	2. Two can Cheat

**me no own PJO. Review please!**

* * *

"En garde," I said. Percy lunged at me with Riptide, and I parried with my knife. "You should know better by now, Seaweed Brain. You can't pull that move on me."

"Right, Wise Girl. I'll just have to try something different."

"Please, I know all of your moves."

"Oh, really? Does that have double meanings?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." He laughed, and did a somersault to avoid my blow. I struck again, and he dodged again in the same direction. I realized what he was doing too late.

He snatched the water bottle off the ground, opened it and dumped it on his head. I saw his eyes sparkle with a new energy, and I cursed him silently.

"Damn you, Percy! That's cheating!" Okay, maybe not so silently. He laughed insanely and came at me with his sword. He swung, and I blocked. I punched towards his face, but he caught my hand and twisted my wrist. "Ow!

"Sorry," he said, not sounding that way at all. He pressed harder with his sword, still holding my wrist. He loomed over me, and shoved me. I fell hard on my butt. That would leave a bruise. He knocked my knife out of my hand while I was distracted, and got on top of me.

"Ha!" he exclaimed. Percy had managed to pin me down, knees crushing my arms, straddling my stomach. I scowled at him.

"You didn't win yet, two can play at that game," I said defiantly. Then, I giggled, realizing something. Percy pressed his sword a little more against my throat. "Okay, okay. I submit. Do with me what you will." Percy grinned and leaned down for a kiss. I met his lips, and he gasped a little, freeing my arms from under his knees. He didn't notice in the slightest.

I slipped my arms around his waist, and I gently tapped the small of his back.

"DAMN IT, ANNABETH!" I flipped us over so I was sitting on him instead, and I reached for my knife. I plucked Riptide out of his hand, and threw it behind me. I grinned down at his scowling face, and I turned out his pockets so Riptide couldn't return.

"Cheater," he said.

"You started it." He opened his mouth to speak, but his usual quick wit failed him. "I told you two can play at that game." I leaned down and kissed him on the nose, then the cheeks, then the forehead.

"Quit teasing me."

"Never."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." I finally kissed him on the lips, and he sighed against mine.

"Ooo, look at the lovey-dovey lovebirds!" said a snarky voice from behind us. I ignored Drew, and continued lip-locking with Percy.

"Piss off, Drew," I mumbled against Percy's lips. So, naturally, it came out as "Pffauf boo."

"Very articulate."

I pulled away from Percy, and looked back at the daughter of Aphrodite. "I'll give you a couple points for actually having enough brain cells to say that," I said.

Percy snickered. "Need some ice for that burn?" Drew scowled and stomped off. I high-fived Percy's hand. Both his arms were still trapped under my knees though, so It was mostly one sided.

"So," I said nonchalantly. "Where were we?"


	3. Get a Room

**A/N: Fell out of my brain. Things tend to do this a lot. I don't own PJO. Btw, I wrote this a while ago, so i'm not really sure how it is. **

**R&R&R&R&R!**

* * *

I woke up one morning, stretched, and sat up. I glanced in the mirror next to my bed, and saw a mess of curly blonde hair, and grey eyes.

I looked around my cabin, and my brain whirled with ideas. I really wanted my own room. I hated having to listen to my brothers and sisters snore. It would be great to have some privacy for once. Maybe I would build us each separate rooms... I blinked, and when I closed my eyes, I saw blueprints and plans pasted to the back of my eyelids. I grinned to myself, and got dressed.

I snatched my sketchbook and pencil off my dresser, and walked out the door. Breakfast would be in about a couple of minutes, so I stayed close... ish. I jogged down to the dock, and stuck my feet in the cool water. I started sketching immediately.

As I drew out the plan for my room, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain," I said.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"You're the only one who dares to approach me in the morning."

"It's because I know you won't hurt me." I glared at him. "Probably," he added. I smirked.

"Watcha drawin' anyway?" he asked, coming to sit by me.

"I decided to completely revamp the Athena cabin. All the campers will get their own rooms. Therefore, we have more space for planning and..."

I trailed off as Percy kissed along my jaw. "And what? More room for... privacy?" I scowled and shoved him off the dock. He landed in the water with a splash.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Kelp Head." He grinned at me, blowing me a kiss. I rolled my eyes.

"That is the reason though, right?" He climbed back on the dock, not a spot of water on him.

"No, of course not," I said. I could feel my face heat up.

"Bull crap, Annabeth. You just don't want to have to go to my-" I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! Someone will hear you!" I shrieked.

"I'm not the one who's screaming. If either of us will attract attention, it would be you."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" I said, smacking him, although it didn't have any effect.

"See what I mean?" He said. I stood up, completely forgetting about my sketchbook and pencil.

"You are unbelieveable!" I screamed, throwing my hands over my head in exasperation. I stomped back to my cabin and slammed the door, waking my siblings. They all groaned, but I ignored them and stomped to my bed, scowling.

"You okay, Annabeth?" Malcolm asked me.

"I'm fine," I said between gritted teeth.

"Either you're not fine, you're not a morning person, or Percy pissed you off," he said.

"Or all of the above," one of my sisters said.

I groaned, and they must have taken it as a yes. "Then again," Malcolm said. "She comes in and says this every morning."

"You guys are impossible." I got back up off my bed and went outside to the arena, taking my knife with me.

I approached a dummy, and for a moment, I thought it looked frightened.

"Don't give me that look," I said to it. It continued to stare sadly at me. "I said STOP!" with one swift movement, the dummy's head was on the ground. I hacked at it's body, and straw flew everywhere. I heard the conch horn for breakfast, and I quit hacking at my fourth dummy.

I wasn't as angry as I had been before, but Percy had a way of pissing me off for hours. I sat next to my brothers and sisters after making a sacrifice, although I barely ate anything.

I walked back to my cabin, avoiding eye-contact with a certain son of Poseidon. I went inside to sketch some new ideas, but I couldn't find my notebook.

"Malcolm, have you seen my sketchbook?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Did you take it with you when you went outside this morning?"

"That's it! Malcolm, you're a genius!" I hugged him and ran out the door, leaving him to put my compliment in his 'ego' file.

I jogged down to the dock, and sure enough, there was my sketchbook. I sat down, already thinking. I grabbed my pencil, ready to start sketching, when I noticed a crude drawing done on the next page.

It was of a black-haired stick boy riding a really badly drawn pegisus, and a yellow-haired stick girl riding a bird. I think it was supposed to be an owl. Anyway, they were holding hands, and there was a little red heart drawn in between. At the top of the page, there was a small note.

Will you forgive me? It said, obviously in Percy's handwriting. I smiled at the picture.

"So? Will you forgive me?" he asked, coming up silently from behind me.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain," I said. "Even though the same thing will happen tomorrow."

"Yup." He kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Get a room, would ya!" I heard someone yell behind us. Clarisse was standing there with Katie Gardner, Malcolm, Chris, and the Stoll brothers. One of the sons of Hermes had a camera, and a flash went off.

I gave them my Athena glare, and they all left. I'm sure the pictures would be circulating camp soon, but I didn't care.

"We will though, won't we?" I said.

"Will though we won't what?" I snickered.

"Get a room, Seaweed Brain. I decided I am going to redo the Athena cabin. Which means," I said, running my hand down his back to his weak spot. "That I'll have a room all to myself. With a lot of privacy." Percy shivered.

"Annabeth. Plan. Now," he said. I giggled, sat down, and sketched all day long.

* * *

**I imagine Percy would suck at drawing.**

**That's about it.**

**R&R&R&R&R!**


	4. Stupid

**A/N: takes place some time before they all go on the quest for the lightning theif, btw. I don't own PJO. R&R!**

* * *

I was walking past the arena looking for Chiron, when I saw a dark-haired boy practicing with a punching bag. There was sweat rolling down his back, and his hair was jumping in all directions as if to say "LOOK AT ME!" I stopped, intrigued. He was mumbling something, so I decided to sneak closer. He stopped for a moment and poured a bottle of water over his head.

I carefully stepped down the stone stairs towards the new kid, Percy.

"_Stupid_ Fates with their _stupid_ yarn and their _stupid_ socks and their _stupid_ scissors," With each 'stupid', he punched the bag, making it swing. "_Stupid _Minotaur killing Mom, _stupid_ gold dust, _stupid_ blonde, curly-haired girls," I suppressed a snicker. "_Stupid_ me, _stupid, Stupid, STUPID_!" he punched the bag so hard that it swung parallel to the ground for a moment, before coming back to smack him in the face.

"Styx!" he held his nose, which was gushing blood. I giggled at his misfortune, and he whirled around to see me laughing at him. His intense green eyes shocked me for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped at me, his bleeding nose forgotten.

"Just watching you be... stupid," I replied, smirking.

He scowled at me. Somewhere in the back of my brain, I was sad to see his features contorted like that, but the more realistic part of me screamed, "You idiot, what are you thinking? You like _Luke._ Remember?"

"Just leave me alone," he said, turning back to the bag.

"Percy, maybe talking about it would help you loosen up."

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped. "Especially not with _you_."

I felt hurt for a moment, but it came out as anger. "All of us have been through the same thing as you, Percy. What makes you think you're so special?" I glared at the back of his head and he flinched. He was in my face before I knew it, but I held my ground.

"My Mom was better than any other woman on the planet, she didn't deserve to die because of me. I should have been killed, not her." He looked away from me, and for a moment I just saw a little kid who wanted his Mom back, but it disappeared in an instant. "Now leave. Me. A. Lone!" he turned back to face the punching bag and continued hitting it.

I left without saying goodbye, and I was pissed. I thought it was at him, but looking back on it, I was mad at myself for not staying and comforting him. I suppose I made up for it later though.

After leaving the arena I stalked off in no particular direction, just wanting to get away from him. He was infuriating! Who did he think he was anyway? I fumed for a few minutes, and ended up at the camp store. I remembered that Percy had dumped all his water on his head and would probably be thirsty.

I grabbed a water bottle for him, intending to use the favor either as an apology (probably not) or blackmail for a favor in return whenever the time came for one (most likely). I was just turning away when I heard someone call my name.

"Annabeth!" I turned to see Luke jogging towards me. I could feel the skin on my cheeks heat up.

"Hey, Luke," I said, trying not to stammer.

"How's it goin'?"

"Same old, same old."

"So, what do you think of the new kid?" he asked.

"Percy?"

"Yeah, that's his name."

"He's okay I guess, kind of annoying."

Luke laughed. "You like him," he accused.

"I do not!" I said.

"S'okay, I won't tell." Luke winked at me.

"I told you, I don't like him! He's annoying, and insufferable, and completely _stupid!_"

"Whatever you say, Annabeth." I glared daggers at him.

"Even if I did, he would be too dense to notice."

"So you do like him!"

"I never said that!"

"It was implied." I punched him in the shoulder.

"Bye, Luke," I said, walking away.

"I won't tell a soul!" he said to my back. I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him. I heard him bust a gut, as I walked back to the arena.

Percy was still there, angry as ever, but I could tell he was losing some of his steam. He was shirtless too. He wasn't as ripped as some of the guys here, but a few months of training would whip him into shape. I crept over to his discarded shirt behind him, and left the water bottle next to it.

I turned away, and jogged up the stairs quietly. I heard the punching stop a couple seconds later and a muttered, "How did this get here?"

I walked back to my cabin, but was stopped by a wall of orange. Percy had put his shirt (it was covered in dried blood) back on and was holding out the water bottle.

"Why did you give me this?" he asked.

"After harassing that punching bag, I figured you needed some water considering you dumped the other one on your head."

He looked surprised. "Why?"

The corner of my mouth twitched. "So I have a free favor whenever I want it."

"What?"

"Never mind, Stupid. Just drink the damn water, I'm sure you're thirsty." I maneuvered and left him in a stunned silence. I smiled to myself smugly.

_Stupid _Percy.

* * *

**Sorry, we had a little OOCness in that chap. However, I enjoyed writing it.**

**Reviews with ideas or constructive critisism are eagerly welcomed!**


	5. Coincidence? I Think Not!

**A/N: Anway, I know you guys don't like it when I write pre or after PJO, but this had to come out. I don't own PJO. R&R, and ideas help tons!**

* * *

"Oh, my gods! Luke, look at those buildings! The structure-"

"Annabeth, if your jaw hangs any lower, you're going to start catching flies."

She scowled at him, but it was anything but real. Deep down, she loved it when Luke made fun of her. At least he was talking to her. Sometimes he just wouldn't talk to anyone, just go climb Thalia's tree and think.

He held her hand as they walked down the street. Her blush had long since faded, but there were still butterflies in her stomach, and her hand tingled where they touched.

Annabeth glanced at him. Sandy hair, and eyes like the sky. Face clear of any blemishes, no scars, no freckles. Perfect cheekbones, just barely casting a shadow over his tanned cheeks.

He looked the other way towards... somewhere.

"Shortcut!" he yelled, dragging her to the mouth of an alley. She gasped a little, but didn't stumble.

"Luke!"

"Listen!" She closed her mouth, and did as she was told. There was a faint rumbling sound. It grew steadily louder.

Suddenly without warning, the right side of the alley exploded. Luke instinctivley shielded Annabeth, and she clung to the arm that was wrapped around her.

A boy stumbled out of the gaping hole. His jet black hair stuck up in all directions, and his eyebrows were partially singed off. He was grinning like a maniac, and through the soot, Annabeth could see intense sea-green eyes. He gave the pair a jaunty wave, then ran like Hades was at his heels.

"What the hell?" Luke asked. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," she answered. "But I hear sirens. I don't want to be on television... again. They'll want witnesses, and people will ask questions."

"Right." Luke let go of her (disappointing), but held fast to her hand (not so bad). He sprinted out of the alley, and they barely escaped before the police and firetrucks arrived. They half a dozen blocks, then stopped, breathing hard.

"I wonder who that kid was," she said. Luke gave her a look.

"Dunno, but he's in big trouble. I mean, he blew up a building. I hope he can run fast." Annabeth nodded. "Well, that's none of our buisiness. So, where were we off to?"

* * *

**so, yeah. n stuff. anyway, I hope you liked it. it was originally supposed to be a spider chapter, but it came out as a drabble instead. reviews with ideas and constructive critisism welcomed!**

**PS don't worry, y'all, I'll write more from betweeen the lost hero and TLO. you won't have to worry about old people or young people for the next couple chapters.**


	6. Together

**another better reunion. i don't own pjo.**

* * *

I was pissed. No I-Ms, no letters, e-mails, nothing. How hard would it have been to send one phone call?

I was going to give Percy Jackson a piece of my mind.

* * *

1. Arrive at Camp Jupiter, preferably without being blown out of the sky.

2. Ignore Percy.

3. Land safely without blowing up.

4. Ignore Percy.

5. Jason, Piper, Me and Leo.

6. Ignore Percy.

7. Listen to whatever the Praetors have to say, as long as it isn't Percy.

8. Ignore Percy.

9. When they are done speaking, focus on architecture to piss him off.

10. Forget the plan.

* * *

I finished writing my plan out, and put number ten down just as a precaution to show Leo that I can predict everything. If I happened to forget, then he would try to make fun of me, but I would just show him that I know everything and have more mad skills than he does.

I walked up on deck, my plan shoved in the back pocket of my shorts. Jason nodded respectfully at me, and I returned the favor.

He was Roman, I was Greek. We did our best to get along.

Piper was pacing on deck, practicing her charmspeak on Jason. He lost focus on me and turned to her, completely gone. I smiled at them, but felt a pang of sadness too.

_What'll happen to them when they meet Jason's old girlfriend?_

I pushed the thought out of my mind. I walked over to the ledge and hung over the side, making sure to wrap my feet around the support posts so I wouldn't fall. I was upside down.

"Are you trying to make yourself pass out?" I heard someone ask behind me. I pulled myself up and whipped around, still expecting to see Percy. Just Leo, just my luck.

He raised an eyebrow. Oh, he was expecting an answer? "What? No, I was... I don't know. Just trying to take my mind off stuff."

"You mean that Percy guy?" I nodded.

"Well, if you want me to knock you out until we get there I could do that. I have a frying pan in the kitchen that should do the trick."

I smiled at him. "No thanks."

"Your loss, it's a really nice frying pan."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Leo went back downstairs. Jason followed him, and Piper came to sit by where I had taken a seat.

"Okay, I've resisted the urge to ask about you and Percy until now, _but I need you to tell me. _Now, please."

"Quit charmspeaking me."

"No. _Come on, Annabeth. You can tell me anything. Tell me about you and Percy."_

I couldn't resist, her voice was just so reasonable. Why shouldn't I tell her, it's not like anything bad would come from it.

_No! Snap out of it, Annabeth! That's private! _I chided myself. I smiled at Piper.

"No thanks."

_"Please?"_

"Quit it, Piper."

_"__Tell me, Annabeth."_

My mouth opened against my will.

"Percy and I met when we were only eleven? Twelve? We've been friends ever since, getting closer and closer until..."

_"Until?"_

"Until last summer. When the Titan Lord Kronos rose from Tartarus. Percy-" my voice broke. "Percy bathed in the River Styx so that he would be able to fight him." Tears started to well in my eyes. "I took a poisoned blade for him. And he saved me too many times to count. When we defeated Kronos, I made him a blue cupcake for his birthday. We kissed, and we were dating. I'm not even sure if he remembers me." The tears came forth.

Piper cried with me. She apologized profusely for making me tell her, but I said it was fine.

Jason came up on deck at one point and gave us both odd looks. Then, shook his head as if to say_ stupid hormonal teenage girls._

Then, he called that the camp was in sight. I wiped my tears away, and went downstairs to check how I looked. Fine. I left my hair the way it was- I couldn't care less what I looked like.

I went back upstairs and braced myself against the mast as we landed. I quickly scanned the crowd, and my eyes intentionally cruised over Percy.

Even though my heart stopped, I managed to stick to the plan for the next couple steps.

Jason walked off first, followed by Piper, then me, then Leo.

The Romans all had their weapons aimed at us. I raised my eyebrows, but let Piper and Jason do the talking. There was one blonde gangly Roman that was especially annoying. I kind of wanted to punch him, but I was saving that for a certain son of the sea god.

A tall girl with dark hair that looked vaguely familiar spoke with Jason. To be honest I didn't listen at all.

Percy was trying to get my attention. So, he remembered. Well, that was good.

It took all my self control not to deck him right then and there.

When the dark haired girl was done talking, the group started to disperse. Most of the Romans went to say hi to Jason, but I walked up to Percy.

Without hesitation, I steeled my resolve and slapped him soundly across the face. He looked stunned for a moment, and there was utter silence.

"Can I ask what that was for?" I slapped him again. People were starting to reach for their weapons. I didn't care. I punched him hard squarely in the nose. _Crunch._

"Damn it, Annabeth! You broke my nose!"

"What?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Di saidou brogue bye dose!"

"What the hell do you mean I broke your nose?! I thought you were invincible!"

"I was, bud duh curse wad daken away when I crossed dat riber," he said, pointing.

"Oops," I said quietly. I stripped off my sweatshirt and held it to Percy's nose. Whatever I had against him before was forgotten.

"Are they always like this?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea," Piper said.

I pulled a baggie of ambrosia out of my pocket, and offered him a square. He took it gratefully, and his nose corrected itself. The Romans stared in wonder.

"DON'T TRUST HER, IT'S POISON!" the blonde gangly kid screamed.

"Since when do you care what happens to me?" Percy asked. That shut him up. Percy turned back to me.

I raised an eyebrow and slapped him again. In return, he clobbered me with a Tyson-worthy hug. I cuddled into his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him. Like fresh air and sea salt.

"Gods, it took you long enough!" Leo said, breaking the awkward tension. Everyone laughed then went about their buisiness.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

"Not as much as I missed you, Wise Girl."

"You want to bet?"

"I'd lose. I always do."

"Good to know you've learned your lesson."

"Mhmm," he said, his face buried in my hair. He pulled away and I was a bit hurt. Then, he came back with a kiss, soft and gentle.

I heard a few 'Aww's' from the crowd. I can't even describe how good it felt. I pulled back to breathe and buried my face in his shoulder again.

"Don't leave me again, okay?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Reviews? Ideas?**


	7. Too Far

**A/N: sup, y'all. This song is Set Fire to the Third Bar, by Snow Patrol, ft. Martha Wainwright. Fantastic song, you should all listen to it. I don't own it, nor do I own PJO.**

**Feel free to rewrite this, I know it's terrible. PM me or leave a review and I'll read it!**

* * *

_I find the map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

_The distance from here to where you'd be_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see _

Jason explained his theory about how if he was here, then Hera had some exchange program going on. Which meant that Percy was at Camp Jupiter. Which was in California. Which was across the world.

Too far.

When he was here, it was hard enough being ten feet from him, let alone separated by the entire country.

After our discussion, I sprinted to my cabin. I tore down the map off my wall, grabbed a sharpie, and plopped down on my bed. I drew a thin line of black over America, splitting it in two. I put a star on each end of the line, marking where he was, and where I was.

Too far.

If I can't see him, he's too far away.

___I touch the place_

_Where I'd find your face_

_My fingers in creases_

_Of distant dark places_

Subconsciously, my fingers found my lips. I felt the soft breath from my nose on my knuckles. I needed to feel him. Any trace that we ever touched there. I ran my fingers over my face, where he ran his thumb, the back of his hand.

Too far.

My other hand ran down my torso, where he wrapped his arms around me. I moved my hand to my arm where he held me steady. Up to my neck where he cradled his head. Along my jaw, kisses, the back of my neck, fingers. Then finally, I moved it to my heart, where he touched me the most.

___I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

It was raining during dinner. Zeus must have been pissed, because it only happened once or twice a year. I looked up. My own tears threatened to join that of the sky's. No shoulder to cry on this time.

Too far.

My helpful shoulder was across America.

After dinner, I walked to Thalia's tree. I hung my raincoat in some of the lower branches so it formed a sort of tent over my head. I still couldn't believe it.

I heard laughter carried by the wind from the campfire. It broke the silence around me, and I sighed, leaning my head against the rough bark.

___Their words, mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me_

I didn't hear any real conversations, or words. It was just a constant rabble, like the spirits in the fields of Asphodel. Or, for those of you who aren't demigods, it was like at school in the cafeteria. No actual words stood out, just sound. Words.

He said words to me when I cried. He held me in his arms under the water, and whispered soothing words.

The memory calms me down, and I hear his voice ringing in my head. He's not here though.

___I'm miles from where you are_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms _

Too far. He's too far away. I need to be there with him.

Subconsciously, I fell over on my side, my curls splayed across the wet ground. I felt the colds seep into me.

Please. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, even _Hera_. Let me be with him. Just for a minute. I want to kiss him, hug him, touch him. Just feel that he's there. Everyone claims he's alive, but I need to know for myself.

He's too far.

___After I have traveled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

Finally.

After who knows how many months of waiting, we're almost there. Jason said another five minutes before the camp was in sight, then ten minutes to land.

Still too far….

_Bump._

"Ahoy!" Leo yelled when we had finally landed. Jason walked down the narrow plank that was our walkway followed closely by Piper.

There he was. I completely forgot what our plan was.

_Screw this._

I vaulted over them, barely missing the top of Jason's head. The Romans and a Greek all looked pretty startled. A tall, blonde, gangly kid reached for his weapon and stood in front of me. He aimed the golden dagger at my face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, please," I muttered. I swatted it away from my face, and he looked surprised, like _you have the audacity to touch my slicey tool?_

_Yes, yes I do._

I marched past him, and straight up to Percy. I let the scowl drop off my face, replaced by a grin that stretched my mouth further than I thought possible.

It may not have been the best idea to attack his lips in front of the Romans, but if they were going to kill me, at least I had a happy last moment.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I simultaneously wrapped mine around his neck. He picked me up so that we were level.

We both pulled away, breathless. _Breathe deeply, Annabeth,_ I reminded myself. I went in for another kiss, this time more gentle, less needy.

Leo broke the tension with a wolf-whistle. The Roman's hard façade shattered, and soon they were all talking to Jason, Piper, Leo. A couple came to smack Percy on the back.

We ignored them all, just kept each other as close as possible without being totally inappropriate.

I closed my eyes at some point.

Finally close.

___And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

That night, I snuck to Percy's cabin… barracks, whatever, and knocked quietly on the door. It immediately opened, and there he was… shirtless. I tried to avert my eyes, I really did, but it was kind of hard. I resisted the urge to ask him if he'd been working out.

He led me inside; I climbed into his queen-sized bed and snuggled in. There wasn't anyone else in here. Lucky bastard, I had to sleep with all my brothers and sisters.

He climbed in next to me, and I fit my head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped a protective arm around me, and I tilted my head up. He leaned towards me and kissed the tip of my nose, then my lips.

Tears sprung to my eyes, and he immediately pulled away, asking what was wrong. I didn't answer, merely grinned and cuddled closer- if that was possible. He shook his head gently and muttered something about crazy hormonal girls.

___I'm miles from where you are_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

I was finally with my Seaweed Brain again.

___I'm miles from where you are_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

* * *

**Feel free to review and tell me how terrible that was.**


	8. Doctor Who?

**So, this chapter is a Doctor Who PJO crossover. I don't own either of these fantastic shows/books or any of the characters****_. _****ps, spoilers for some of the later seasons of doctor who. Not going into detail though. **

**Review please!**

* * *

A normal day at Camp. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The Ares cabin starting fights, Apollo doing archery, Demeter making strawberries grow, Athena planning, Hermes stealing, ect.

Percy and Annabeth were at the arena. They whirled, slashing knifes and swords, blocking, rolling, stabbing.

They were both kind of sweaty, kind of stinky, and kind of in love.

In fact, they were so their battle was so intense that when a strange blue box appeared, accompanied by an equally strange noise, they didn't even notice.

The door opened, revealing a pale orange-haired girl with long legs and a dirty blonde with a big nose.

"Oi, Doctor! I thought you said we were going to New York, not ancient Greece!" the ginger called in a Scottish accent, turning her head to call over her shoulder.

"We are in New York!" another voice answered in a British accent.

"No we're not," the ginger said. "We're in ancient Greece!"

"No, Pond. We really aren't! Come look at the map!"

"The TARDIS has a map?" the man with the big nose said to the ginger. He had a British accent too.

"Apparently," she answered. She walked back inside, leaving the man standing awkwardly in the doorway.

By now, Percy and Annabeth had finished their battle. Annabeth was straddling Percy's middle, holding her knife to his throat. She grinned down at him, and he scowled back. Eventually, her eyes were drawn to the blue box in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, staring at the dirty-blonde haired man.

"Rory Williams, who are you? And I thought that women weren't allowed to fight in ancient Greece." Annabeth's eyes flared. She stood up, releasing Percy. She stepped on his chest, and over his head.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Suck it up, Jackson," she replied.

"Where are you from? How did you get here? What is that box?" she asked Rory.

"Annabeth," Percy said from behind her. "We've talked about this before. You can only ask one question at a time." Annabeth turned to scowl at him.

"Shut up, Percy."

"Make me," he said suggestively. Annabeth blushed, and turned back to Rory.

"Answer me," she said, twirling her knife in her fingers.

"Annabeth, we've also talked about threatening mortals." Annabeth ignored him.

"Why are you holding a knife?" Rory asked. Annabeth froze.

"You can see this?" she asked. "Why don't you just see a baton?"

"Because it's a knife," Rory said.

"Okay, so he can see through the mist. We've met mortals like that before, Annabeth. No need to get worked up."

"I know that, Percy. But how can he be here, inside the barrier?" Rory held up his hands.

"Okay, I'll explain everything. So basically-" he was cut off by a brown haired man in a tweed jacket and bowtie push him out of the way to step outside. The man immediately squatted down on the ground, picked a blade of grass, and put one end up his nose, and the other end in his mouth.

"Eugh! Doctor that's disgusting!" the ginger said.

"Quiet, Pond. I'm analyzing it. I usually either sniff it or eat it, so I decided to do a mix this time."

"Your name is Pond?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, Amy Pond. Ya got a problem with that?" she asked, taking a threatening step towards Percy. Rory grabbed her shoulders protectively.

"Okay, I'm done!" the other man announced. "So, the year is 2009 A.D, and we are in New York! Where specifically in New York, I have yet to figure out. Anyway, my name is The Doctor, and these are my companions, Amy and Rory Pond."

"Amy and Rory _Williams,"_ Rory protested.

"Face it, Rory, you're a Pond."

"Yeah, you are," Amy said, playfully punching him on the arm. Rory rolled his eyes and sighed.

Percy and Annabeth flipped back and forth between the three people.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson," Annabeth said. "Who are you? How can you be here?"

"What do you mean, 'How can we be here?' Are we not supposed to be?" The Doctor asked.

"No, mortals aren't supposed to be able to get past the barrier!" Annabeth said.

"What barrier?"

"The barrier around camp!"

"And what a lovely camp it is! Really, the lay of the land and the architecture of those buildings!"

"He didn't," Percy said as a slow smile spread across Annabeth's face.

"Didn't what?" Amy asked.

"He mentioned architecture. Annabeth is crazy about it. So you know how most teenage girls geek out about fanfiction and movies? Well, the only thing I've ever seen Annabeth fangirl about is architecture."

Annabeth and The Doctor were already having a heated discussion about different building materials and buttresses. Percy rolled his eyes and turned to the Ponds.

"So, while the smart people are talking, do you want to tell me where you came from?"

"Well-" Rory said.

"We're time travelers," Amy said dramatically, expecting attention. Percy's eyes bugged out of his head. You would think that after 16 years of strange demigodly situations, Percy wouldn't have any trouble with this subject, but... well, you'll see.

"You can travel in time?" he asked. "Really?"

"Really, really," Rory said. The Doctor and Annabeth had finished their discussion, and had now turned back to the rest of the group.

"So, you travel. In time," Percy said. "In time, you travel."

"He's having a hard time grasping this isn't he?" Amy said to The Doctor. He nodded.

"Denser than a neuron star." Amy and Annabeth laughed.

"You've got that right," Annabeth said. "It took him... what, four and a half, five years for him to figure out that I liked him? And even then, we both denied it."

"I am still here, you know," Percy said.

"I know, Seaweed Brain."

"So what's the story behind you two?" Rory asked.

"Uh, well... beginning," Percy said.

"Basically, the Greek gods are still alive and well, and they're still having affairs with mortals. Percy is the son of Poseidon, and I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Ooh, Athena, it's been a while since I've seen her, Poseidon too. Are they still mad at me?" The Doctor interrupted.

"What?" chorused the half-bloods.

"Just ignore him, he's always like that," Amy said.

"Okay, anyway, Percy and I are dating," she bumped hips with him, and he stumbled a bit. "And just a couple weeks ago, we defeated the titan lord Kronos." Annabeth's brow furrowed at the memory. "It was... a tough time for all of us." Percy immediately knew she was thinking of Luke. He put an arm around her, and she leaned on him a bit.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I'm surprised I didn't hear about that. I mean, usually I'm the one to save the day."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Cocky bastard," she mumbled. The Doctor grinned.

"I like you, Annabeth. Ponds you're fired. What do you say, Annabeth? Come with me and travel the stars?"

Annabeth never got to answer, because just then, there was a _ZAP! _and a flash of light. A woman with blonde hair even curlier than Annabeth's appeared.

Percy and Annabeth watched as the woman took a step towards The Doctor, then slapped him across the face.

"Oi! What have I done this time, River?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"We made a rule after Rose! No more teenagers on board the TARDIS!"

"Well that's a rubbish rule! She's clever, and I want her to come! Not to mention that she doesn't look half bad." Percy's eyes narrowed.

"Sucks for you. No more teenagers!" River said, pulling on his ear.

"I'll bring teenagers if I want to!" The Doctor said.

"Excuse me? Don't I get any say in this?" Annabeth asked. River and The Doctor froze and looked at her. They straightened themselves out, and The Doctor adjusted his bowtie.

"Of course," he said.

Annabeth looked towards Percy who was watching her intently. "I think that my life is exciting enough," she said. "I don't need any more unwanted attention. But I appreciate the offer." River smiled smugly with an approving glance towards me.

The Doctor nodded understandingly. "I see. Well, maybe when things settle down a bit, eh? Come along, Ponds!" He walked back into the TARDIS, followed closely by Amy and Rory.

River turned to Annabeth. She smiled warmly at the younger girl. "Thanks for distracting him long enough for me to get here. He probably would have kidnapped you if I hadn't been here."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Not in the way you think. Sometimes he gets lonely. Well, he's lonely all the time, really... Anyway, I really should be going. See ya later!" she tapped a device on her wrist and disappeared with a _Zap!_

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS one more time. "Good bye, you two. Be good to her," he said, pointing at Percy. Percy saluted, and The Doctor cracked a smile. He gave them a jaunty wave and closed the door.

There was a _bum_ sound, then a wheezing noise, and the TARDIS disappeared.

Just a normal day.

* * *

**I loved writing that.**

**Review!**


	9. Hope

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated, school is keeping me busy. I don't own PJO.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

I suppose you could say that Piper was a morning person.

She walked around camp, hours before anyone else was up. Leo referred to it as 'the ass crack of dawn.' Piper just rolled her eyes when he said that.

This morning was no different.

Piper got up at 5:30 am, watched the sunrise, doodled in her sketchbook, practiced her charmspeak, and took a walk along the beach all before 7:00 am. After breakfast, Piper would go to lessons, and walk around camp in between.

During one of her 30 minute breaks, Piper walked along the cabins, inspecting each one. Not inspection as a chore, necessarily, just for fun. First, she walked past the Zues cabin.

Tall, white, marble. That was about it. It crossed Piper's mind that perhaps Annabeth should design some... adjustments for them. She filed it into the back of her mind to ask later.

The next cabin was a lot like the first, only with more intricate carvings, and a bit smaller. Hera.

The cabin after that one Piper didn't recognize. It was low, a lot lower than the previous two, made of a stone that looked weathered, almost beaten, but still strong. There was coral jutting out at random, and when opened the door, the smell of the sea hit her. It wasn't unpleasant, like rotten fish and seaweed. More like fresh air and sea salt.

Piper had opened the door, and after the smell hit her, she noticed the things inside. And the _someone._

Yes, the lump on the bed was Annabeth. She was sleeping, fortuneatly, so Piper didn't have to explain why she was creeping. She also had her back turned to Piper, her golden curls splayed all over the pillow, and the rest of her was under dark green covers, like seaweed.

Piper took a hesitant step in, then another. There was a salt water spring in the corner, bubbling happily. Hanging on the wall was a very sharp horn, broken off at the base. Hanging from the ceiling were miniature mechanical whales, dolphins, and... fish horses? Piper shook her head. Just these small mechanical wonders were enough to make her impressed, let alone the rest of the cabin.

There was a bulleton board on the wall by the bed, so Piper stealthily snuck over, careful not to disturb the sheets that littered the floor.

She looked at one of the pictures, and saw Annabeth hugging another guy, with gorgeous sea-green eyes and black hair that defyed gravity. That must be Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy. So this was his cabin. Piper had absentmindedly wondered why Annabeth didn't sleep in the Athena cabin.

In the picture, Annabeth was still Annabeth, but it wasn't _Annabeth._ Piper looked into Annabeth's eyes, and noticed they seemed to be several shades lighter. So, no longer an oncoming storm, but steel instead. Still intimidating, but more playful. Annabeth's hair was golden and lush, if not a bit windswept. Her face seemed to be glowing. Both teenagers in the picture shone with happiness, love, and comfort.

Piper compared the picture to now.

Under Annabeth's eyes were dark purple marks from lack of sleep. She was thinner, but not in a good way. Her eyes were like blobs of Mercury, encased in a dark coating of onyx. There was no playfulness. Her blonde hair no longer looked like threads of gold, more like stiff pieces of straw.

It was unhealthy, and Piper was worried. But underneath all that pain and suffering and loneliness, there was something else. Can you guess?

Hope.

Hope that one day she would see Percy kept Annabeth going. That was why she drew the Argo II blueprints in three days, getting absolutely no sleep. That was why she rushed her building jobs, but still managed to do everything perfectly. It was why she slept in his bed, sat on the dock for hours on end, ate peanut butter by the jar, and never failed to sit at his table at dinner, even with everyone (including Chiron) sending her disapproving looks.

Piper quietly exited the cabin, careful not to disturb anything.

Only a couple more weeks until Annabeth was whole again.

* * *

**I know, it's not my best work, but I was feeling lazy.**

**Review please!**

**IMPORTANT: I TAKE PROMPTS/SUGGESTIONS! I'm starting to run out of ideas!**


	10. Imagery

**Sup, this is another chapter, kind of for the up coming MoA. ;ALSKDFH;LASDJ I'm so excited, I can't even.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm thrilled to know I have followers! Yes, I know I can check all that stuff, but reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D Anyway, I was just making this up as I went, so bear with me.**

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Percy listened as the waves lapped at the shore. He watched as small ripples radiated from where the dock poles entered the water. He splashed his toes in the water, feeling the cool liquid seep in between his toes on purpose. He breathed in through both his nose and mouth, and tasted faint salt on his tongue, smelling fresh air and brine.

What a night.

Annabeth was really his girlfriend. It was a struggle for Percy to wrap his head around the fact that Annabeth wasn't just a friend anymore. He finally accepted his small fantasies of them being together, ones he had earlier rejected because they were supposedly just friends.

Percy sighed and leaned back, resting his head in his hands, laying on his back. He looked up toward the heavens.

Percy listened to the sounds of the woods in the distance, his ears straining for the telltale screech of a harpy. He gazed at the stars; brilliant, beautiful specks that danced across the faint Milky Way stretching lazily across the sky. He felt the wind in his hair, and the dock barely shake from the gentle waves of water sliding to shore. He opened his mouth, and just barely tasted the chocolate cupcake and blue frosting on his teeth. He breathed through his nose, and smelled lemons... wait, what?

Lemons... Lemons= Annabeth's shampoo. Lemons+ Annabeth's shampoo= Annabeth nearby.

It took Percy's mind several moments to figure the simple equation above in his head. It would have helped to have a calculator.

When he had thought it through, he blinked, and was about to sit up when something blocked his view of the stars. Annabeth.

She leaned over him, pushing her loose hair behind one ear. "How did I know you would be here?" she asked. He shrugged, and she sat next to him, smiling.

He glanced over at her. She looked even more beautiful than Aphrodite. But don't tell her he said so.

He listened to her quiet breathing, rhythmic with the waves and his own. Her hair glittered in the starlight, catching the light just right, making it look like liquid gold with just a streak of shining silver. Her eyes shone, and they looked just like the scene above, her irises melding with her pupils, but reflecting the stars in small glimmering specks. The sides of her lips were pulled up into a contented smile. He felt the warmth of her beside him, washing away the faint wisps of cold wind that had gnawed at his bones, even with the curse of Achilles. The tastes were the same. The smell of lemons (was that book-scented perfume?) was even more overpowering than before, making him a bit sleepy, combined with the warmth of her next to him.

"You might want to wipe away the drool, Seaweed Brain."

Percy blushed, stammering small arguements. Then, just to be sure, he wiped at his mouth, erasing any signs of drool. Annabeth giggled at him, then continued to gaze upwards.

He rested his hand on hers, and she looked down, surprised. He smiled a bit at her, then looked back up. They sat in silence, not speaking, moving. Just there with each other.

Then, Annabeth gasped. Percy's blinked, and something caught his eye. It was a shooting star.

It blazed green, a shade close to Percy's eyes. The couple watched in amazement as the long green streak crossed the sky.

"A shooting star," Percy breathed.

"Actually, it's not a star," Annabeth said. "It's a meteor. A piece of rock from space. The green is most likely due to the presence of copper."

"Shut up and make a wish already, Wise Girl." Annabeth threw him a scowl, but it quickly disappeared, replaced by one of contemplation.

"I got mine," she declared after a moment. Percy thought his through, then smiled at her.

"Me too," he said, looking directly into Annabeth's eyes. They glimmered like Mercury, widening slightly under Percy's intense gaze. Before either of them noticed what was happening, they were leaning in.

Percy was close enough to feel her breath ghost across his lips, and her eyelids fluttered closed. His did the same. Their foreheads came to rest on each other's, and their lips soon did the same. It was a quiet, gentle moment. Everything seemed to still around them.

Suddenly, Percy and Annabeth heard a loud cheering from behind them. They jumped apart, and stared, shocked, at the woman who was on the dock behind them.

Percy recognized her immediately. Aphrodite. The goddess was in a tight fitting crimson dress with deep halter top, the bottom just brushing her knees, with lipstick, fingernail polish, shoes, and a handbag to match. Her hair seemed to shimmer, never staying one color. For a moment it was honey, caramel, then darkened to milk chocolate and mocha.

The goddess squealed, and rushed over to them; quite a feat in six inch stilletoes, on a dock with wooden slats none the less.

"YES!" she squealed. "PERCABETH FINALLY HAPPENED!" she kissed Percy on the cheek, and brushed some of Annabeth's hair out of her face, then exploded into a shower of sickly sweet smelling hot pink bubbles.

"What did she say?" Percy questioned Annabeth.

"I have no clue," she answered. They heard a distant screech. Aphrodite must have been fangirling too loud. Annabeth breathed a curse under her breath, then stood up, lurching to her feet unsteadily. She balanced herself, then offered Percy a hand and pulled him up. They jogged for the dunes, then to the cabins. When they had to part, Annabeth quickly turned to him.

She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his quickly, she could hear the screeches gaining on them. Percy looked dazed for a moment, and she snapped her fingers in front of his face. His face screwed up as he focused.

She turned him around and shoved him toward his cabin. She ran in the opposite direction, but snuck a glance over her shoulder. Annabeth caught him just as he was tripping over his own feet, still dazed from their quick kiss. She allowed herself a smug smirk, then closed her cabin door quietly.

Annabeth listened to the snores of her brothers and sisters, some rapid, some very heavy and slow. She watched the rise and fall of their blankets, and crept over to hers. She climbed into bed, and felt the soft covers encase her in a warm cocoon. She breathed in, smelling book-scented perfume, lemons, and Percy all over her. She still tasted their last kiss on her lips.

She fell asleep to the rhythm of her heartbeat, soothing, calm.

* * *

**I really like using so much imagery in this chapter. It was a ton of fun to write, and I love fluff, if you can't tell.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO NEW IDEAS!**


	11. Fail, Percy

**This may or may not be my last MoA reunion... idk.**

**I dont own PJO.**

* * *

I clutched a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. The cold breeze blew through my hair whipping it around my face as I leaned over the side of the _Argo II_, gazing down at the ground far below. In the distance, I could see Camp Jupiter through the mist.

No, it definitely wasn't a camp. A city would be more accurate. Camp Half Blood just looked like a bunch of poorly built shacks compared to this architectural marvel.

I was so nervous. I could say that there were butterflies in my stomach, but that would be a lie. To be more accurate, there were hellhounds and furies trapped in my stomach, clawing their way out unsuccessfully.

I jumped as Piper spoke behind me, "Are you trying to catch flies?" I scowled and quickly snapped my open mouth shut.

"Shut up," I mumbled. She smirked and leaned against the railing next to me. I took a sip from the warm mug in my hands, smiling a little.

"BEAUTY QUEEN!" I heard Leo scream. "I NEED YOU!" Piper rolled her eyes, and I sighed exasperatedly.

"Coming!" she called. She squeezed my arm once, then jogged to where ever Leo was. Jason came and took her place by me.

"You excited?" I asked him. He did look a little pale.

He laughed a bit. "Nervous would be a better term. I honestly don't know what they'll do. If Octavian took my place as praetor, we'll be blasted out of the sky for sure. But on the other hand, they might let us land, then kill us, saving the boat."

"Aren't you a bundle of laughs," I said.

He laughed nervously again, clutching the railing, white-knuckled. "Not that they would be able to use it. With all that crap Leo put on the dashboard and his crazy way of controlling this monstrosity, no one but him will be able to fly it."

I smiled a bit. "That's true," I said.

"What about you?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"What about me?"

"Are you scared?"

"...Terrified."

"Tell me about it," he muttered under his breath.

I sighed. "It's just... look, I couldn't care less about what happens to the quest. My top priority is seeing Percy alive. If he's not..." I trailed off, not even wanting to think about the possibility. "I wouldn't be able to go on," I said.

"You're just as cheery as me," he said. I punched him in the arm, then took another sip of the soothing liquid sloshing around in the cup I held.

"Deal with it," I said. He laughed, this time genuinely, not nervous. Camp Jupiter was drawing closer.

Just then, Leo and Piper came up from below deck. Leo's hair was smoking, and his face was smeared with soot. Piper had a couple of smoldering holes in her clothes.

"It wasn't me!" Piper said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It wasn't me either!" Leo argued.

"Yeah right! Some Repair Boy you are!"

"I take offence to that!"

"Duly noted," Pipers said, crossing her arms and huffing. Jason and I rolled our eyes in unison. Camp Jupiter continued to creep up on us. Now I could see the individual buildings and the large crowd of people gathering below us.

"Uh, Leo?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Bro?"

"Shouldn't you be steering?"

"Crap!" Leo scrambled back downstairs, and I leaned back against the railing. We sat in silence, interrupted only by Leo screaming downstairs, and Piper coming to lean against the railing by in between Jason and I.

"What's he like?" she asked.

"What?" Jason and I said together.

"Percy. What's he like?" she clarified. My heart was doing a small jig in my chest, and the furies and hellhounds doubled their efforts to free themselves from my stomach.

I smiled a bit, thinking about him.

"Well, for starters, his head is full of kelp, and sometimes when I talk to him it's like talking to a brick wall." Piper and Jason both laughed. I smiled wider, my memories with him shining like stars compared to the last few months. "But... sometimes... it's scary how perceptive he is. Most of the time I think he acts dumb. He's loyal, and brave, and one hell of a swordsman. He's quick on his feet. He's really one of a kind. Such a Seaweed Brain... _my_ Seaweed Brain though. But I swear if you two _ever_ tell him I said _any _of this, I will personally send you to Hades!"

Piper wiped at her eyes. "That is _so sweet._" I rolled my eyes and took another sip of hot chocolate. It wasn't really hot anymore, but that didn't matter. We were hovering directly over the camp now, and I could barely make out faces and clothes. We started our descent, and everyone scrambled into their positions.

I imagined Piper yelling at me for not washing my cup, and I grudgingly jogged downstairs to the galley. I put my cup in the sink after rinsing it, and caught a glimpse of myself in the oven.

I looked like hell. (No offence, Hades.)

My hair was windblown, going in every direction. There were dark circles under my wide almost-black eyes. Stormy grey would have been welcoming compared to these. My clothes were wrinkled, and my camp necklace was almost untied.

I quickly fixed myself; wrestling my hair into a messy pony tail, straightening my clothes, and retying my necklace. Whatever, I couldn't get much better.

_Bump._

The ship lurched as we landed, and I scrambled up on deck. I heard Leo come in over the loudspeakers. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for riding Festus Express! Please descend to the ground slowly, we don't want anything broken! This is your captain, Leo, hope you enjoyed the ride!"

I rolled my eyes and jogged over to the side of the boat. There was a long pole from the deck going to the ground. It was one of those poles with the corkscrew around the outside so that you had to spin around to get anywhere. Great, I was wearing shorts.

Jason was already towards the bottom of the corkscrew, Piper following close behind. I was about to get on when I was pushed aside by Leo who yelled an apology and jumped onto the pole. I stood up, brushed myself off, and descended with as much dignity as I could muster.

My feet touched the ground, and I immediately scanned the crowd for Percy. I spotted him. He had his arms around two kids, a bulky asian guy that looked unusually cuddly, and a chocolate-skinned girl with gold hair and eyes. The two unfamiliar teens were watching Jason, while Percy's attention was fixed on me. Another girl stood nearby. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't think of where I might have seen her before. Her eyes were glued to Jason, who was talking.

It was only then that I noticed what Percy was wearing.

He was wearing his bedsheets. Then, I remembered something Jason told me about praetors and high-ranking officers wearing togas. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing. Percy raised an eyebrow, and it was all I could do to keep from laughing out loud.

The other girl, the familiar one, started speaking, but she trailed off when Percy sprinted towards me. I took a cautious step forward, not wanting the Romans to attack us. Percy was only ten feet away from me when...

He fell on his face.

He had tripped over his toga, and was now lying spread-eagle on the ground, groaning, unable to lift his head.

"So much for quick on his feet," Jason muttered, breaking the silence. I cracked up, unable to hold in my laughter. The two teens that had been with Percy earlier were holding back their laughter too.

Percy lifted his head, and squinted, focusing. Then, he grinned at me. There was a rock lodged between his teeth, which made me laugh until my sides felt like they were going to split, and tears were leaking out of the corners of my eyes.

He got up, brushed himself off, and walked carefully over to me, holding up his toga. He smiled at me, seemingly oblivious to the rock in his teeth.

I held my stomach, laughing. The Romans all had their hands on their weapon hilts, ready to attack. I reached up to Percy's face, and gently pulled the rock out of his teeth while he was smiling. He looked confused. I flicked it at his head, and it hit him square in the forehead.

A second later, he said, "Ow."

I laughed again. "Late reaction much, Seaweed Brain?" He grinned at me, then swept me up into a tight hug. I sighed into the crook of his neck, and breathed in deeply. He still smelled the same: fresh air and sea salt.

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too," he answered. My face screwed up.

"You remembered me?"

"I never forgot," he whispered. I breathed deeply again, holding back the tears of pure joy. He pulled away, and I felt confused. Then, he came back to kiss me. Time seemed to stop around us, and all I could think was, _Percy._

I finally found him.

* * *

**Oh, Percy. How uncoordinated art thou. anyway, Review please!**


	12. Sick

**Just a random thing I found on my computer. Flames are welcome, I wrote this a couple months ago. I don't own PJO**

**sorry for not updating spiders btw.**

* * *

I remember seeing Percy and feeling like shit.

I stared up at the ceiling of the infirmary. I heard mumbled voices, but none of them really stood out. I fell asleep.

"WHAT IN HADES DO YOU MEAN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU IRIS MESSAGE ME? I'M HER FREAKING BOYFRIEND FOR GODS' SAKE!" I awoke to the sound of a very pissed-off angel.

There were more mumbled words. "Well, it would have been nice if you'd at least mentioned it." Words. "I don't care what kind of condition she's in, I'm going in to see her!" The door opened, and there he stood, inky hair and sea-green eyes. Even if he was a little battered and bruised, he was still damn hot.

"Annabeth," he breathed.

"Percy, I'm glad you came," I croaked, smiling through cracked lips and sitting up a little more. He gave me a small smile in return and sat down on the side of my bed. I winced, and he hopped up again, instead pulling up a chair to sit by me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine and dainty, it's just I like hanging out in the infirmary," I said sarcastically. He laughed nervously, glad that I could still manage a sense of humor.

"Annabeth... Oh, Gods, I was so worried! What the hell were you thinking trying to fight a hydra on your own?! You could have been killed! You-"

"Are you just going to sit here and lecture me all day? What's done is done, and the monster is dead. I killed it-"

"At a price, Annabeth," he said lightly feather-touching the gashes running from my left under-arm to my belly-button. "Not to mention your hair." Percy pointed to my acid-singed hair which was now choppy and uneven. Some strands were just as long as they were before, but others were above my shoulder or pixie-cut short. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Percy. If I cared about the way I looked I would be a daughter of Aphrodite."

"True."

"Yes, it is true. I'm always right."

"What about that time when-"

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain! It was a joke!" I coughed, the yelling hurting my voice.

"Annabeth?"

"I'm fine," I managed to say, still hacking my lungs out.

"Annabeth, why are you sick? I mean, I knew you would have some wounds, but..."

"One got infected. I didn't want to risk any more ambrosia."

"But, none of the cuts on your chest got infected," he said, clearly confused. "What did?" I bit my already bleeding lip. I sat up a little straighter, then I gently shifted the sheet on the end of the bed, showing calves on my legs, my right one bandaged. I leaned down and gently undid the dressing. My entire calf was badly burned from hydra acid. It was oozing pus, and charred around the outside, everywhere else an angry red.

"Look on the bright side, at least you can't see the bone," I said as Percy gawked at my infected burn. "You okay? You look a little... green." Percy's mouth opened and closed, resembling a fish's.

"Doesn't... doesn't it hurt?" he asked eventually.

"It burns like hell, but Chiron managed to dull a lot of the pain. It was at least three times as bad before."

"What can I do?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "Be here with me?" I said softly. He smiled, and took my hand in his.

"Always." Percy sat back in his chair, still holding my hand. He sighed and closed his eyes. Soon enough, he was sleeping. I smiled and gently stoked his face with my free hand. I put my hand down and glanced out the window. To my surprise, I found several Aphrodite girls peeking in, giggling.

I was furious, but it gave me an idea. I pointed to my leg, and they all looked at the burn. Their faces showed absolute disgust, and one girl looked like she was going to hurl. They ran with their tails between their legs, and I laughed, but my cuts on my chest hurt, so I had to stop, but I was still shaking from silent laughter.

Percy cracked an eye. "Wazzo funny?" he asked, sleep slurring his words. I laughed even harder.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." He mumbled something about chips, and he was asleep before his eyes even closed. I changed the dressing on my leg and chest, then lay down with some difficulty. I fell asleep, still holding Percy's hand and watching him drool slightly, mumbling random things. I heard my name more times than I care to repeat, but it still made me warm and fuzzy inside when I drifted off.

In my dream, I was on Olympus. It was rebuilt from when Kronos nearly toppled it. The buildings were made of marble, and were tall and graceful looking. It had to be me who designed it. I looked around in awe, but I could only turn so far because I was holding someone's hand; Percy. He grinned at me and silently pointed over the edge of the cliff. I leaned over a white wall, and down below was Manhattan, only rebuilt like Olympus. I had designed the entire city!

Someone tapped on my shoulder, and I turned to see my mother and father holding hands. Luke was behind them with Thalia. They looked so happy. All around me were friends and family. Percy put his hand on my shoulder, and we faced the crowd together. Someone gave a wolf-whistle, and I looked back at the Stoll brothers. Travis grinned at me, holding hands with Katie Gardner, and Conner still had his fingers in his mouth.

Percy opened his mouth to speak, and...

"Annabeth," I heard my name being called, and I was rudely shaken awake.

"Leevmealoone!" I mumbled. The shaking continued. "Stoppit," I said, weakly waving my arm to ward off the shaker. I cracked an eye open. "Goaway, Seaweed Brain." He laughed, and instead of shaking me, he started poking me without mercy. "I said stoppit!" I whacked him, and he cursed.

"Annabeth, its chow time. You don't have to beat me for it, I just woke you up so you could eat!"

"Oh, sorry, I was having a nice dream."

"Really? I was in it, I would bet my life."

"I don't know how you fit that ego through the door, Seaweed Brain," I said. He didn't respond. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Uhh, vegetarian pizza, some other stuff, and water. Is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect, thanks," I said, taking the tray and glass from him. I took a bite of the pizza, and olive, cheese, and basil flavors exploded in my mouth. "Mmmm..." I said. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Well, duh, you were sleeping! How could you know how hungry you were if you weren't even conscious?" I scowled at him. He stuck his tongue out at me. I finished eating quickly.

"So, do you think you want to go out for the campfire?" he asked.

"I want to, don't get me wrong, but I can't walk. And no, I'm not going in a wheelchair. And no, you're not carrying me." Percy gave me a pouty face. I rolled my eyes.

"How about crutches? Or you could just lean on me."

I thought about it. "Alright, crutches it is." Percy helped me hang my legs over the side of the bed, then stand up on one foot. My leg burned, I almost fell over. I leaned on him, and hopped over to the wall where the crutches were. There was quite the wide assortment, considering how often someone got a broken limb. I picked up a pair of simple steel with pale blue padding for under my arms.

Percy helped me down the stairs at the porch in the dark, just as everyone was filing down to the amphitheater. Campers from Apollo's cabin were already singing their lungs out. Some people glanced nervously at me like they thought I might explode, but nobody really minded us.

Percy and I sat near the back because I couldn't go down many stairs without his help, and I refused to look weak. We held hands and sang along to all the silly songs. I noticed some Aphrodite girls giggling at us, but I gave them the finger, and Percy nearly busted a gut.

He walked my back to the infirmary and helped me into bed, much to my frustration. He said he was just being a gentleman, but I knew he was worried about me. He leaned my crutches against the wall next to my bed and settled down in the chair next to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Seaweed Brain?"

"What do you mean?" he asked me innocently.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Seriously, I'm not the only one who just got back from a recon mission! Go sleep in your own bed, Seaweed Brain. You can see me tomorrow. Please." Percy frowned.

"What if I sleep in a bed instead of this chair?" he asked.

"Is that the only option?"

"Yes."

"Fine." He smiled smugly. I hope getting his way just this once wouldn't inflate his ego too much.

"The invincible Percy Jackson defeated the undefeatable Annabeth Chase! Bwahahaha!" So much for inflating his ego. He jumped into the bed next to mine and pulled the covers up to his nose so just his eyes were showing.

"This is just like a sleepover, isn't it Annabeth? It's exciting! We can tell ghost stories and do shadow puppets and confide our deepest, darkest secrets!" He giggled like a girl, and I honestly have no idea how I kept a straight face.

"Goodnight, Kelp Head." I turned over on my side that I was facing away from him.

"You're no fun."

"Nope. Now shut up and sleep." I heard him groan, exasperated.

"Seriously, do you always have to be such a party pooper?"

"Yes, now I said shut up." I heard him shift, and I risked a quick glance over my shoulder. His eyes were peeking over the top of his sheets, and they were narrowed at me. I couldn't help but laugh. He pulled the sheet down so his whole face was showing, smiled, then closed his eyes.

"I can always make you laugh," he said as he drifted off. "Nighty night, Annabeth." I heard soft snores, and I saw a dribble of drool at the corner of his mouth. I smiled again.

"Nighty night, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**OMG YOU GUYS I NEED IDEAS I'M KIND OF RUNNING OUT SO COULD YOU PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW? IF NOT JUST LEAVE A NOTE, I ALWAYS ENJOY READING THEM! PRETTY PLEASE?**

**REVIEW**


	13. Disney Movies and Bow Ties

**Okay, I just want to thanks so much to kmc995 for giving me this awesome idea! kmc995, you're fabulous, and thanks again! PS, this takes place sometime after the Heros of Olympus series- when Percy doesn't have the curse of Achilles.**

**I don't own PJO... if you didn't get the message...**

* * *

_Ri-i-i-ng! Ri-i-i-ng!_

"Ya-lo?" Percy said, answering the trilling phone. He waved as Paul walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of the 'fridge. Percy's step-dad pulled out the orange juice, poured himself a glass, then sat down at the counter.

_"Ya-lo isn't a proper word, Seaweed Brain," _Annabeth said on the other end of the line.

"I'll say what I please," Percy said defensively, but he was smiling. Silence on the other end. "So, you're getting dropped off at 7:00, yeah?"

_"Yup. You'll be stuck with me all night." _Percy smiled even wider. Spending time with his girlfriend was one of his favorite things, despite how annoying she could be sometimes.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you in a bit then. Bye."

_"Bye, Percy."_ Percy hung up the phone, and got himself a cup of orange juice too. He joined Paul at the counter.

"So..." Paul started. There was a mischevious lilt in his voice that Percy didn't like. "Annabeth's coming over." Percy knew where this was going. He internally groaned and rolled his eyes. "You two will be all alone. Together." Percy facepalmed repeatedly inwardly. "Alone."

"Paul! It's not like we're going to do anything! We're just going to watch some movies!" Percy said.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Percy. Just two teenagers, all raging hormones and curiosity..."

"PAUL! SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Percy screamed, mortified.

"Well, you two are dating, and you're sexually-"

"STOP TALKING! JUST STOP! I PROMISE WE AREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING!"

"Good, just what I wanted to hear."

Percy's face screwed up. "If that's what you wanted to hear all along, then why didn't you say so?"

Paul took a sip of orange juice and inspected the newspaper. "Because it's fun to see you squirm."

Percy groaned and banged his head against the counter.

Repeatedly.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go on a date with Mom?" Percy asked eventually after there was a redish purple mark on his forehead and a dent in the counter.

"I'm ready. I'm just waiting for her," Paul said.

As if on cue, Sally walked into the kitchen. She never failed to look beautiful to Percy, no matter what she was wearing. Like a lady. She grinned and did her best curtsy to both teenager and adult.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Stunning," Paul said immediately.

"You look beautiful, Mom," Percy said. He stood up from the counter chair, and hugged Sally. He kissed the top of her head, and released her.

Paul stood up, and offered his arm to Sally. She grinned and took it. They walked towards the door, and Sally grabbed her purse.

"Be careful, Kids!" Percy called to them. He heard their laughter, then they were gone.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Annabeth arrived. Percy was sitting out on the fire escape. He could saw Annabeth's friend wave out the window to her as she was climbing out, and he though he heard some references to what Paul had been hinting at earlier. It was completely worth it to see Annabeth blush.

He went back inside,walked leisurely to the front door, and waited. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock.

Percy flung the door open, and engulfed her in a hug. She squealed a bit, and he pulled back, grinning.

"Ya-lo," he said, just to make her angry.

"That's not a proper word, Seaweed Brain," she said. Her smile ruined the teasing tone of her words. "Nice to see you," she said. She sidestepped him and walked straight to the living room after kicking her shoes off.

Percy followed her. She handed him a VHS that she pulled out of her bag, and he shoved it unceremoniously into the player.

"What is this?" he asked her, sitting down on the couch.

"You'll find out in a sec," she said. There were a couple trailers from movies older than Percy, then the movie started playing. Percy literally laughed out loud.

"_The Little Mermaid?_ Really?" he asked. Annabeth laughed, and snuggled into his side. "You do know my dad looks nothing like that, right?"

"Of course I do. I just like annoying you. You get all flustered," she said blatently. Percy laughed, and continued watching.

Throughout the entire movie, Percy made rude comments about how inaccurate it was.

"Mermaids look nothing like that, they're a hell of a lot scarier!"

"My dad isn't old!"

"I think I'm more scared of Ariel than I am of my dad's wife."

"When can we watch the lion king?"

"Crabs can't talk, Dumb-ass!"

"How long is this movie?"

"SHUT UP, PERCY!" Annabeth screamed eventually, fed up with Percy's complaints. "THERE'S ONLY THREE MINUTES LEFT. DEAL WITH IT!" They sat out the rest of the movie in silence. As soon as the credits started playing, Percy leaped off the couch and punched the eject button.

"That was terrible," Percy said.

"...Yeah, it was." Annabeth picked another movie out of her bag randomly.

"How about _Mulan? _It was always one of my favorites."

"Sure." She tossed him the tape, and he put it in the player. Percy fast-forwarded through the trailers, then settled on the couch next to Annabeth.

All in all, it was a great movie. Percy could see why Annabeth liked it- lots of action with a twist of romance and a fierce heroine to save the day.

Percy didn't comment much other than to word-beat the Huns, cheer on Mulan, and of course sing along to all the songs.

"Woah, fiesty lizard thing."

"YOU GET THAT SWAG ON GIRL!"

"Dude, get your shit together."

"No, duh she's a girl!"

"YEAH! KICK ASS LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!"

Annabeth enjoyed watching Percy get so into the movie. At some point, she left him to make popcorn. When she stepped back into the living room, he was right in front of the screen, cross-legged leaning forward so his nose was touching the television.

She swallowed, holding back her laughter. Then, she set the popcorn down on the couch and walked stealthily up behind Percy. She grabbed the back of his shirt, and hauled him backwards. He flailed, trying to balance himself.

"Gahh!"

"You know sitting close to the TV isn't good for your eyes, right, Seaweed Brain?" She pushed him onto the couch, and he noticed the popcorn.

"When did you make that?" he asked, gesturing wildly to the bowl.

"A couple minutes ago," Annabeth answered. She sat down next to him, and put the bowl in her lap. Percy inspected a piece, as if inspecting it for possible poison.

"Is this edible?" he asked, voicing his thoughts.

"No, Percy. It's just there for show. Duh, it's edible!" To prove it, Annabeth shoved a handful in her mouth and chewed. Percy watched intently, waiting for any bad reactions.

Annabeth couldn't help herself. She started fake-choking, and gasping for breath. Then, she keeled over onto the couch, away from Percy. She heard him laugh gently.

"You actually had me worried for a second," he said teasingly. Annabeth didn't reply. "Annabeth?" She bit her lip, holding back a smile. She heard him laugh again, and she wondered what he was planning. She didn't have to wait long.

Not a second later, Percy attacked her sides. She screamed and kicked as he tickled her unrelentlessly. "PERCY STOOOPPP!" she shrieked. The neighbors in their apartment probably thought they were being murdered. Percy poked her one last time, then relented his attack.

By the time they were done goofing off, the movie and credits had ended. Percy jumped up, and Annabeth tossed him a DVD.

"_Tangled? _Really?" he asked.

"Yes, _Tangled,_" she said defensively. "It's a good movie!"

"I never said it wasn't!" he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, and put it in the DVD slot. He rolled on the floor back to Annabeth on the couch, and sat in front of her. Percy barely talked throughout the movie, only commenting on 'How much of a bitch her mom was.'

By the end of the movie, both Percy and Annabeth were both blubbering about how cute Rapunzel and Eugene were. The credits played, and Percy blew his nose as Annabeth sung along. The movie automatically went back to the menu when the credits had finished.

"What's next?_ The Lion King?_" Percy asked hopefully, still wiping at his nose.

"No."

"Why not?" he asked, kneeling in front of her as she dug through her bag. He gave her puppy dog eyes and set his mouth in a pout.

"That won't work, Seaweed Brain."

"You didn't even look," he said.

"I don't need to," she said, still clawing her way through her bag of movies. She finally pulled one out, took one look at the title, then chucked it behind her. This short process repeated several times, resulting in quite a few movies strewn about the living room.

"Are you going to decide, or what?" Percy asked as she continued to rifle through her bag. He took a peek inside. It was filled to the brim with Disney movies, both on DVD and VHS, even with the ten or so she threw out. Annabeth scowled at him in response. "You really like Disney movies that much, huh?" he asked.

"For your information, Disney movies are cool," Annabeth said, dead serious.

"Bow ties are cool too," Percy sniffed.

The side of Annabeth's mouth twitched, and her scowl disappeared. "Yes, Percy. Doctor Who is cool, and so are bow ties. But not as cool as Disney movies."

"Woah! Are you dissing bow ties?" he demanded.

"No, I'm simply stating the truth. Disney movies are cooler than bow ties."

Percy slapped his hands over his ears. "YOU LIE! BOW TIES ARE COOLER THAN EVERYTHING!"

Annabeth was stunned. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide. Then, her mouth slowly closed, and her eyes narrowed. "What did you say, Seaweed Brain?" she hissed. Percy feared for his life- with good reason.

"I- I said that bow ties are cooler than everything..." he said meekly, slowly inching away from her on the floor. Annabeth's eyes narrowed to merely slits.

"That's what I thought," she said darkly. She took a deep breath, and turned back to the bag full of movies.

"That's it, you're letting me go?" Percy asked, just as Annabeth hurled a movie at him. Time seemed to slow down as _Pocahantas_ got bigger and bigger until it hit him, in the center of his face. "I spoke too soon!" he yelled as Annabeth chucked movies at him.

"Disney... movies... are better... than... bow ties!" Annabeth said, throwing a movie at him with each word.

"You lieee!" Percy screamed as she chased him around the apartment. When the damage report was done, there were seven dents in the walls, two broken picture frames, a torn bag, and too many bruises to count on Percy. Somehow, after Annabeth had thrown all but one of the movies, they ended up back in the living room.

"Okay, Annabeth, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement," Percy stuttered as she slowly approached him, wielding _Hercules _in her hand- the last movie. Ironic, right?

"It's too late for that, Percy. You have crossed the sacred line of Disney movies, that Walt Disney, son of Apollo himself set! _Nothing_ is cooler than Disney movies." Then, she lunged at him.

"Damn it, Annabeth!" Percy yelled as she pushed him to the floor. Sooner that he could move, Annabeth was on top of him. She straddled his waist, pinning his arms to the floor with her knees.

The vampire grin she gave him then was by far the best she had ever given him. He smiled nervously back at her. Percy could tell she was relishing her victory. She bounced on him few times, just enough to make him breathless. She laughed at his obvious distress.

Ever so slowly, Annabeth leaned down, letting the hair that had slipped out of her hair binder brush across Percy's neck. Her breath just barely ghosted across his face, and she giggled when she saw him supress a shudder. She kept leaning down until she could whisper in his ear.

"Say it," she whispered.

"What?" Percy croaked, unable to make his voice work properly. Annabeth smirked. She had total control over him.

"Disney movies are cooler than bowties."

"NO! NEVER!" he screamed. He thrashed about wildly under her, but whether by a coincidence, or a miracle, she managed to keep him pinned somewhat securely. Her smirk grew into a full blown grin.

"Say it," she commanded one more time, again whispering in his ear. This time he did shudder, and she giggled insanely. "Do I have to do it?" Percy paled under her.

"You wouldn't dare," he said, his eyes narrowing, despite how frightened he was. Annabeth had him right where she wanted him. Things weren't looking good for Percy.

"You wanna bet?" she challanged. Then, she proceeded to pull a movie out from behind her. Percy could just barely make out the cursive title. _The Swan Princess._

"Where the hell did that come from?!" he demanded.

"You really don't want to know," she replied. "I will now show you a movie that isn't Disney-made, and it'll prove to you that all other kids movies, save _How to Train Your Dragon _and _Finding Nemo,_ are crap." Annabeth opened the case and tossed it behind her after she pulled the tape out. She pushed that latter into the player, just barely able to reach.

The next 90 minutes were the worst of Percy's life, which was saying a lot. Annabeth didn't help, crushing his arms under her legs and singing at the top of her lungs to all the songs, even quoting all of the lines.

By the end, he was begging for mercy.

"I SUBMIT! DISNEY MOVIES ARE BETTER THAN BOW TIES!" he shrieked, finally giving in. Annabeth smirked down at him.

"I knew you'd come around," she said. She leaned down to kiss him, and Paul and Sally chose that specific moment to walk into the living room, catching the two teenagers completely by surprise.

Annabeth scrambled off Percy, probably crushing a few of his vital organs. Percy sat up despite the pain, and did the fastest crab walk ever away from Annabeth. Both teenagers were blushing furiously at being caught during the most inoppertune moment.

Sally and Paul simply raised their eyebrows in silence as Annabeth blew a stray curl out of her blushing face, and Percy swallowed nervously, gauging his parent's reactions. Sally just rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"It had to happen sooner or later," she said. If possible, the two teenagers blushed even more, looking like tomatoes- or maybe rasberries.

Paul just backed out slowly, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other.

"That was awkward," Annabeth said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah... So, what's the next movie?"

* * *

**So there you have it! An extra long chappy for all you lovelies. Unfortunately, this weekend is the _earliest_ that I'll be able to update. I know, it sucks.**

**So basically, review telling me what you thought about this. Would you rather have really long chapters like this, or short snippets? Or a mix? Songfics, anyone? More Doctor Who crossovers?**

**Btw, Dear Whovians out there, did you get the bow tie reference? BOW TIES ARE COOL! Gods, I'm such a geek.**

**Oh, also tell me what you thought about the Mark of Athena, if you've read it. **


End file.
